A Riddle I AM LORD VOLDEMORT
by Yours Miamaria
Summary: Tom Riddle verbirgt ein großes Geheimnis, dass ihn mächtig macht. Und einmal die Macht gefühlt, strebt er immer größerer Macht zu und wird zu jemanden, zu dem der Name eines gemeinen Muggels nicht passt.
1. Disclaimer

**Titel**: A Riddle

**Autor**: Miamaria  
**Genre**: FF über Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort  
**Anmerkungen**: Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren, Orte, Gegenstände etc. gehören natürlich J.K.Rowling. Die FF hält sich eng an die von ihr gemachten Vorgaben. Ganze Auszüge der FF sind teilweise wortgetreu aus dem Buch „Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens", sowie „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" entnommen.

Alles Drumherum stammt jedoch von mir!

Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld.

**Altersbeschränkung**: ab 10 Jahren  
**Kurzbeschreibung**: Tom Marvolo Riddle ist Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts. Er ist ein brillanter Schüler, vorbildlich, zwar arm und elternlos, doch so mutig.

Aber ist er das wirklich? Tom Riddle verbirgt ein großes Geheimnis, dass ihn mächtig macht. Und einmal die Macht gefühlt, strebt er immer größerer Macht zu und wird zu jemanden, zu dem der Name eines gemeinen Muggels nicht passt.

Lest wie aus Tom Marvolo Riddle Lord Voldemort wurde!

**Kapitel: **3

**Wörter**: 5.494


	2. Der Erbe ist erwacht

Kapitel 1

**Der Erbe ist erwacht**

_»Ich habe sie gefunden! Ich habe sie endlich gefunden!_

_Ich habe es selbst nicht glauben können, dass ich nach so langer Suche endlich den Eingang gefunden habe. 5 lange Jahre habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet, seit ich die Legende der Kammer zum ersten Mal gehört habe. Ich hätte sie nie da vermutet, wo sie ist. Darauf muss man erst mal kommen. Der Eingang liegt versteckt in einem Mädchen-Klo, das muss man sich mal vorstellen! Das wäre der letzte Ort gewesen, wo ich gesucht hätte, wenn nicht irgendein Witzbold die Schilder vertauscht hätte und ich dachte, ich sei auf dem Weg zu den Jungen…_

_Dieser Witzbold, gelobt und gepriesen sei er, ahnt nicht, was er mir damit für einen großen Gefallen getan hat! Denn als ich mir die Hände waschen wollte, habe ich den Eingang entdeckt. So gut versteckt, ein Unwissender würde glatt daran vorbeigehen. Nur ein kleines Zeichen, eine winzige Schlange zeigte mir das, wonach ich schon so lange gesucht habe._

_Und tatsächlich, nur ein kleines Wort in Parsel und der Eingang öffnete sich. Und unten, tief unter dem Schloss fand ich das, was der alte Slytherin Hogwarts überlassen hat und das nur sein wahrer Erbe beherrschen kann. Und wirklich, ich bin es, ich bin der wahre Erbe! In Mutters Adern muss tatsächlich das Blut Slytherins geflossen sein, denn ich bin mächtig genug ihm zu befehlen, ihm, dem…«_

Eine Tür schlug zu und der große schwarzhaarige Junge, der sich eben noch über einen offenen Taschenkalender gebeugt und darin geschrieben hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen und klappte das Buch zu. Hinter ihm war ein Junge in den Schlafsaal eingetreten, der ihn nun ansprach: »Hey, Tom, willst du nicht mal langsam zum Essen runter gehen?«

»Nenn mich nicht so!«, knurrte der angesprochene böse, denn erstens konnte er seinen Namen nicht leiden und zweitens war er sauer, dass er beim Tagebuchschreiben unterbrochen worden war.

»Tut mir Leid, Tom, ähm, ich meine … Ach Mensch Riddle, wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen? Warum können wir nicht einfach Tom Riddle zu dir sagen, du heißt schließlich so?«

»Wenn du einen Vater wie meinen gehabt hättest und seinen Namen tragen müsstest, würdest du verstehen warum«, knurrte Riddle und fuhr verärgert mit dem Finger die Initialen auf dem Taschenkalender nach: T.M. Riddle stand dort für Tom Marvolo Riddle. Das war er, Tom Riddle, Vertrauensschüler in Slytherin, begabt in der Schule und mit vielen Freunden, die ihn bewunderten. Er schien das perfekte Leben zu haben, aber das war nur augenscheinlich so. Nur seine besten Freunde wussten, dass er, der brillante Riddle, arm wie eine Kirchenmaus war und zudem noch ein Waise, der alle Ferien in einem schäbigen Muggelwaisenhaus in London verbringen musste. Seine Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben und sein Vater, dieser gemeine Muggel, hatte sich nie um ihn gekümmert, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Frau eine Hexe war. Schon vor Riddles Geburt hatte sein Vater seine Mutter verlassen und hatte ihm nichts hinterlassen, als seinen dreckigen Namen, den Riddle seitdem tragen musste. Und den seines genauso gemeinen Muggelgroßvaters noch dazu. Tom Marvolo Riddle, ein Name, den er so schnell es eben möglich war vergessen wollte und weswegen er seinen engsten Freunden einen neuen Namen für sich genannt hatte.

Der andere Junge hatte den Schlafsaal längst achselzuckend verlassen. Es war bekannt, dass Riddle manchmal ein bisschen seltsam war, vor allem wenn es um seinen Namen ging, und es war besser, ihn dann in Ruhe zu lassen. Riddle registrierte erst jetzt, dass er wieder ungestört war, aber er klappte den Taschenkalender trotzdem nicht wieder auf. Er stand stattdessen seufzend auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, um doch noch am Abendessen teilzunehmen. Er war Vertrauensschüler und es würde auffallen, wenn er nicht zum Essen kam und da er weder krank war, noch irgendwelche anderen triftigen Gründe hatte, dem Essen fernzubleiben, ging er lieber hin. Nichts sollte das feine Bild des braven, verantwortungsbewussten Vertrauensschülers Riddle trüben. Aber für diese Nacht, wo ihn niemand beobachten würde, hatte er andere Pläne.

Tatsächlich schob sich wenige Stunden später der schwarze Haarschopf Riddles vorsichtig durch den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum im oberen Kellergeschoss. Er spähte vorsichtig nach beiden Seiten, aber wie er erwartet hatte, war niemand zu sehen und der Korridor lag wie ausgestorben.

Riddle huschte leise den Flur entlang. Sein schwarzes Haar und die schwarze Robe verschmolzen gleich mit der Dunkelheit, so dass er kaum noch zu erkennen war. Alles lag ihm Schatten der Nacht und Riddle unterließ es, seinen Zauberstab zu entzünden, denn die Schwärze bot ihm Schutz nicht gesehen zu werden. Außerdem kannte er seinen Weg genau.

Er stieg ins Erdgeschoss und von dort aus die große Marmortreppe hinauf in den 1. Stock . Erst im allerletzten Korridor machte er vor einer Tür zu einer Mädchentoilette halt, schaute sich noch einmal nervös um und verschwand schließlich dahinter. Nachdem er auch drinnen geprüft hatte, dass sich niemand in den Kabinen aufhielt, entzündete er endlich seinen Zauberstab und ging auf die Waschbecken zu. Vor einem von ihnen blieb er stehen und strich sanft mit dem Finger über etwas neben dem kupfernen Wasserhahn. Als er die Hände wegnahm, konnte man eine winzige Schlange erkennen, die dort eingekratzt war und die Riddle nun liebevoll betrachtete. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, legte den Kopf leicht schief und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Ein unmenschliches Zischen entwich seinen kaum geöffneten Lippen und sofort erglühte der Hahn strahlend hell und begann sich zu drehen – kurz darauf begann sich auch das Waschbecken zu bewegen. Es versank gänzlich in die Wand und gab das Ende eines Rohres frei, das breit genug war, damit ein Mensch hindurch rutschen konnte.

Riddle lächelte selig; der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens war erneut geöffnet!

Er stieg in die Röhre und ließ sich eine endlose dunkle Rutschbahn hinab gleiten. Etliche andere Rohre zweigten in verschiedene Richtungen ab, aber keines war so dick wie das, in dem er sich befand und das in unendlich vielen Windungen steil abwärts verlief. Es führte tief hinab unter die Schule, in Tiefen weit unterhalb der Kerker und bog sich an seinem Ende nach oben und lief aus.

Riddle stand auf und entflammte seinen Zauberstab erneut. Er ging mit langen Schritten einen dunklen Steintunnel entlang, der sich in schier endlosen Windungen immer weiter fort wand. Schließlich stand er nach einer letzten Biegung vor einer Wand, in die zwei ineinander geflochtene Schlangen eingemeißelt waren. Ihre Augen waren große schimmernde Smaragde und als Riddle erneut ein Zischen von sich gab, entflochten sie sich und in der Wand tat sich ein Spalt auf. Die beiden Schlangen glitten sanft zur Seite und Riddle trat mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Er stand am Ende einer sehr langen, schwach beleuchteten Kammer. Mächtige Säulen, auch sie umrankt von steinernen Schlangen, ragten empor zur Decke, die im Dunkeln lag. Die Säulen warfen lange schwarze Schatten durch das seltsam grünliche Dämmerlicht, das den Raum erfüllte. Riddle ging zwischen den Schlangensäulen hindurch nach vorn. Jeder seiner Schritte hallte von den Wänden wieder. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich deutliche Vorfreude, ja beinahe Ungeduld ausgebreitet. Er trat zwischen das letzte Säulenpaar. Vor ihm an der Rückwand, ragte eine Statue auf, die so hoch war wie die Kammer selbst. Das riesige affenartige Gesicht eines alten Zauberers mit langem schmalem Bart, der fast bis zum Saum seines wogenden Steinumhangs herabfiel, beäugte Riddle aus kalten Steinaugen. Zwei gewaltige graue Füße standen auf dem glatten Kammerboden, vor denen Riddle niedergesunken war. Er hielt demütig den Kopf gesenkt und sprach mit leiser zaghafter Stimme: »Großer Slytherin, größter der vier. Ich bin erneut gekommen, um das weiterzuführen, was ihr einst beginnen wolltet: alle Muggel sollen aus Hogwarts vertrieben werden!« Er sprach nun lauter und mit fester Stimme: »Alle Schlammblüter sollen fort von hier, darum erlaubt mir, das zu rufen, was ihr in Hogwarts hinterlassen habt!«

Er blickte in das steinerne Gesicht des alten Zauberers und stand dann auf. Auch ohne Antwort war ihm, Riddle, dem Erben Slytherins klar, dass er das Grauen rufen durfte, nein musste!

Er ging zurück und blieb dann zwischen den Säulen stehen. Erneut blickte er zur Statue auf und wieder verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und nahmen diesmal einen leichten rötlichen Schimmer an. Er öffnete weit den Mund und zischte lang und andauernd.

Slytherins gigantisches Steingesicht begann sich zu regen, der Mund öffnete sich, immer weiter, bis sich ein riesiges schwarzes Loch aufgetan hatte. Und im Inneren des steinernen Mannes bewegte sich etwas und wand sich aus den Tiefen hervor.

Riddle lachte schrill und rief: »Ja, komm, komm nur, immer weiter, ich kann dich schon hören!«

Dann zischte er wieder und endlich klatschte etwas Riesiges auf den steinernen Boden der Kammer und ließ ihn erzittern. Eine gigantische Schlange, leuchtend giftgrün und dick wie ein alter Baumstumpf schlängelte sich auf ihn zu. Riddle lachte erneut schrill auf und rief: »Verjag sie, verjag alle Schlammblüter aus Hogwarts.«

Er zischte der Schlange etwas zu und sie rauschte an ihm vorbei, die zahlreichen Windungen des Tunnels entlang und dann das endlos lange Rohr hinauf. Riddle eilte ihr nach, ein frohlockendes, doch eisiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Erbe war gekommen, die Kammer geöffnet. Nun konnte die Schule von allem Übel befreit werden.

* * *

**A/N**: In „Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" wird erstmal die Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe erwähnt, wo der Eingang zur Kammer liegt. Im Kapitel „Die Todestagsfeier" erzählt Hermine, dass Myrthe im Klo im **1. Stock** lebt. Keine zwei Seiten weiter allerdings rast Harry auf der Suche nach der Stimme durch den **2. Stock** und findet schließlich im letzten Korridor die versteinerte Mrs. Norris. Unter ihr eine große Wasserlache. Im folgenden Kapitel „Die Schrift an der Wand", versuchen Harry und Co Spuren zu suchen. Sie kehren an den Ort des Verbrechens zurück und erinnern sich an die Wasserpfütze. Ron beschreibt wo sie war, auf Höhe der Tür zur Mädchentoilette. Die Mädchentoilette in der Myrthe lebt.

Moment, war die nicht im 1. Stock, wie Hermine sagte? Wie jetzt!

Bei mir ist das Klo jedenfalls im 1. Stock, nur damit es zu keinen Ungereimtheiten kommt!

;-)


	3. Das erste Todesopfer

Kapitel 2

**Das erste Todesopfer**

Tom Riddle fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf. Ein Albtraum hatte ihn gepeinigt, einer, den er schon hundertmal gehabt haben musste und in dem es um seinen Vater ging, der ihn wieder und wieder verstieß.

Riddle wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und setzte sich auf. Seine Schlafsaalgenossen schliefen alle noch, kein Wunder, es war mitten in der Nacht. Aber Riddle konnte und wollte jetzt nicht sofort wieder einschlafen. Zu deutlich sah er die Traubilder noch vor sich. Er stand auf und zog die Vorhänge rund um sein Bett zu. Dann entflammte er seinen Zauberstab, griff neben sich und zog seinen Taschenkalender hervor Er schlug ihn auf und begann im Lichtschein des Zauberstabes zu schreiben.

_»Ich habe ihn wieder freigelassen! Oh ja, ich habe es wieder getan, und wieder und wieder. Er ist so ein gutes Haustier, so artig und versucht alles zu tun, was man von ihm verlangt! Aber dennoch, wir waren noch nicht erfolgreich. Noch haben wir die elenden Muggel nur erschreckt, noch haben wir niemanden vertrieben oder … Ja, noch leben sie alle. Aber ein Schrecken hat sich in Hogwarts ausgebreitet Etwas Schreckliches sei auf seinen Weg durch Hogwarts, sagen sie. Ja und sie haben Recht, etwas Schreckliches ist er und ich bin sein Meister. Ich kann ihn lenken! Ich habe die Macht über ihn! Und über alle, die verängstigt in der Schule hocken und sich gegenseitig Schauermärchen erzählen. Aber keiner ahnt was es wirklich ist. Sogar Schulleiter Dippet hat neuerdings Angst bekommen und steigt kaum noch aus seinem Büro herunter. Es ist erbärmlich, wie sie alle zittern. _

_Er wird langsam ungeduldig, ich habe ihn Ratten und andere Kleintiere fressen lassen, sein Appetit ist wirklich mächtig. Der ganze Tunnel ist schon übersäht mit Knochen. Ich muss ihm endlich etwas richtiges zu fressen geben…_

_Aber ich kann ihn nur bei Nacht rauslassen sonst mache ich mich verdächtig. Der einfältige Dumbledore, der seine spitze Nase überall reinstecken muss, hat sowieso schon ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Aber er kann keinen Verdacht haben, nein, tagsüber bin ich der vollkommene Tom. Aber nachts sind unsere Chancen einen Muggel zu kriegen gering._

…

_Etwas anderes macht mir fast noch mehr Sorgen, bald sind Sommerferien. Ich werde nicht schon wieder in dieses Muggelwaisenhaus gehen. Niemals. Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen.«_

Er hielt inne und las das eben Geschriebene noch einmal durch. Dann überlegte er eine Weile und klappte das Buch plötzlich energisch zu. Ihm war etwas eingefallen und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen gleiten. Er löschte seinen Zauberstab und schloss die Augen. Morgen würde er seine Idee in die Tat umsetzen.

Riddle raste mit wehender Robe die Treppe herunter. Sein Gesicht war zornig gerötet und er murmelte halblaut zahlreiche Verwünschungen. Dieser elende Muggel, der sich sein Vater nannte. Oh, wie ihn hasste!

Heute Morgen noch war Riddle so guter Laune gewesen, denn er hatte endlich eine Idee gehabt, wie er es umgehen konnte, nicht in den Sommerferien in das Muggelwaisenhaus gehen zu müssen. Er war nun 16 Jahre alt, Vertrauensschüler noch dazu, und so beliebt in der Schule, Schulleiter Dippet würde ihm bestimmt gestatten, über die Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Er hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er höflich darum bat. Den Brief hatte er eben dem Schulleiter gebracht, doch vorher war noch etwas geschehen, das ihn nun so in Zorn versetzte. Am Ende des Verwandlungsunterrichts war ihm der Brief aus der Schultasche gerutscht. Ausgerechnet eine Gryffindor hatte ihn vom Boden aufgelesen und auch noch gelesen. Sie hatte Riddle spöttisch, doch auch mitleidig angesehen und gefragt: »Du kommst aus dem Waisenhaus?«

Alle hatten ihn angestarrt und auch wenn die meisten ihn mitleidig angesehen hatten, war er trotzdem zornig geworden. Er konnte ihr Mitleid nicht leiden, sie wussten nicht wie das war, dorthin zu müssen. Er wollte nicht wie ein kleiner armer Waisenjunge angesehen werden, nein, er nicht. Doch genau das taten sie und Schuld an allem war nur sein Vater, sein gemeiner mieser Mugelvater, der ihm all das eingebrockt hatte. Riddle war fast außer sich vor Wut und rannte geradewegs auf die Mädchentoilette im letzten Korridor im 1.Stock zu. Er lief blindlings an den Kabinen vorbei und achtete nicht darauf, ob jemand darin war. Heute sollten es die Muggel büßen, alle! Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass sie ihn, den Mächtigen, nicht mitleidig ansehen brauchten.

Er zischte böse und der Eingang am Waschbecken öffnete sich. Riddle hörte nicht, dass sich in einer Kabine hinter ihm etwas bewegte und wie eine leicht weinerliche Stimme etwas fragte. Er zischte erneut, lang und anhaltend und schon hörte er, wie er sich herauf schlängelte. Die riesige Schlange erschien in der Rohröffnung und Riddle wollte ihr gerade neue Anweisungen geben, als sich eine Kabinentür öffnete. Ein plumpes Mädchen trat heraus, einen entrüsteten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der nun großer Verblüffung wich. Sie starrte geradewegs in die gelben Augen des Basilisken und fiel auf der Stelle tot zu Boden. Riddle war herumgefahren und betrachtete stumm die Leiche auf dem Boden. Das Mädchen starrte mit glasigen leblosen Augen hinter einer dicken Perlmuttbrille an die Decke. Ihr ganzes Gesicht schien verheult, der Mund war noch immer in Verblüffung weit aufgerissen. Riddle stand eine ganze Weile über ihr und musterte sie. Er war kein bisschen mehr zornig. Er war auch nicht entsetzt über den toten Körper, der so plötzlich vor ihm lag. Stattdessen hatte sich in ihm ein Gefühl wie Genugtuung breit gemacht und er lächelte still vor sich hin. Das also war das erste Opfer. Es war wirklich leicht gewesen!

Der Basilisk hinter ihm schlenzte leicht mit dem Schwanz gegen seine Schuhe, so dass Riddle aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt wurde. Plötzlich wurde er leicht unruhig. Er zischte der Schlange etwas zu und sie verschwand wieder in den Tiefen des Rohres. Riddle verschloss den Eingang und verschwand dann leise und ungesehen aus der Mädchentoilette. Er beeilte sich aus dem Korridor zu kommen, erst als er in den vorderen Fluren angekommen war, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt wieder. Er war noch nicht ganz an der Treppe, als er hinter sich einen lauten Schrei hörte und kurz darauf viele erschrockene Stimmen. Er lächelte erneut, stieg die Treppe herunter und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Spät am Abend erhielt Riddle die Nachricht sich in Professor Dippets Büro einzufinden. Er erschrak leicht. Wusste man, dass er…? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Trotzdem beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl, als er sich auf den Weg zum Ostturm machte und schließlich vor das Büro des Schulleiters trat. Er klopfte an die Tür.

»Herein«, hörte er eine alte, schwache Stimme.

Riddle trat ein.

»Ah, Riddle», sagte der Schulleiter.

»Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Dippet?«, fragte er ein wenig nervös.

»Setzen Sie sich«, sagte Dippet. »Ich habe eben Ihren Brief gelesen.«

»Oh«, sagte Riddle. Er setze sich und klammerte die Hände fest zusammen.

»Mein lieber Junge«, sagte Dippet freundlich, »ich kann Sie unmöglich den Sommer über hier in der Schule lassen. Gewiss möchten Sie in den Ferien nach Hause?«

»Nein«, sagte Riddle sofort. »Ich würde viel lieber in Hogwarts bleiben als in dieses… in dieses…«

»Sie leben in einem Waisenhaus der Muggel, nicht wahr?«, fragte Dippet neugierig.

»Ja, Sir«, antwortete Riddle und errötete leicht.

»Sie stammen aus einer Muggelfamilie?«

»Halbblüter, Sir«, sagte Riddle mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Vater Muggel, Mutter Hexe.«

»Und beide Eltern sind -?«

»Meine Mutter starb, kurz nachdem ich geboren wurde, Sir. Im Waisenhaus haben sie mir nur gesagt, sie habe mir noch meinen Namen geben können – Tom nach meinem Vater, Marvolo nach meinem Großvater.«

Mitfühlend schnalzte Dippet mit der Zunge. Riddles Blick verdüsterte sich.

»Die Sache ist die, Tom», seufzte Dippet. »Man hätte für Sie vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen können, aber unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen…«

»Sie meinen all diese Angriffe, Sir?«, fragte Riddle entsetzt.

»Genau«, sagte der Schulleiter. »Mein lieber Junge, Sie müssen einsehen, wie dumm es von mir wäre, wenn ich Sie nach Ende des Schuljahres im Schloss bleiben ließe. Besonders im Licht der jüngsten Tragödie … des Todes dieses armen kleinen Mädchens … In Ihrem Waisenhaus sind Sie bei weitem sicherer. Übriges überlegt man im Zaubereiministerium gerade, ob man die Schule schließen soll. Wir sind der – ähm – Quelle dieser Unannehmlichkeiten bisher keinen Schritt näher gekommen…«

Riddles Augen hatten sich geweitet.

»Sir, wenn diese Person gefangen würde – wenn alles aufhören würde -«

»Was meinen Sie damit?«, sagte Dippet mit einem Quieken in der Stimme und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf. »Riddle, wollen Sie sagen, dass Sie etwas über diese Angriffe wissen?«  
»Nein, Sir«, sagte Riddle rasch und blickte zu Boden.

Dippet sank zurück und wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht.

»Sie können gehen, Tom…«

Riddle stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er ließ sich von der Wendeltreppe vor dem Büro hinabtragen und kam in einem dunklen Korridor heraus. Er hielt kurz inne und dachte angestrengt nach. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss und stürmte los. Es würde jemand gefasst werden, oh ja!

Er begegnete niemanden, bis er die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, wo ein großer Zauberer mit langen, wehendem, kastanienbraunen Haar und Bart von der Marmortreppe aus rief: »Was streunen Sie so spät hier herum, Tom?«

Riddle fuhr herum und erkannte Dumbledore, den Verwandlungslehrer. Er blickte ihn kalt an.

»Der Schulleiter wollte mich sprechen, Sir«, sagte er dann.

»Gut, nun aber rasch ins Bett«, erwiderte Dumbledore und starrte Riddle durchdringend an. »Jetzt sollte man lieber nicht in den Gängen umherwandern. Nicht, seit…«

Er seufzte tief, wünschte Riddle eine gute Nacht und schritt davon. Riddle wartete, bis er außer Sicht war, und ging dann mit raschen Schritten die steinernen Treppe zu den Kerkern herunter. Er lief zum Zaubertrankzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Drinnen waren die Fackeln gelöscht worden und Riddle stellte sich dicht hinter die Türe, die er bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zugezogen hatte, und wartete. Er war wie versteinert und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu verstreichen. Aber Riddle wusste genau, dass jemand kommen würde. Er hatte ihn oft genug beobachtet, den riesenhaften Tölpel aus Gryffindor, wie er hier runter schlich. Er versteckte irgendetwas hier unten, Riddle wusste zwar nicht was, aber er war sich sicher, dass es irgendein Monster war, denn es war Schulintern bekannt, dass Rubeus Hagrid aus Gryffindor eine Vorliebe für Monster hatte. Er war schon oft erwischt worden, wie er in den Verbotenen Wald geschlichen war, um dort mit Trollen zu raufen. Im letzten Jahr hatte er versucht Werwolfsjunge unter seinem Bett zu verstecken. Es war garantiert, dass er auch hier unten nichts Harmloses versteckt halten würde.

Jemand kroch den Gang entlang, Riddle konnte ihn am Kerker vorbei hören gehen. Stumm wie ein Schatten glitt er durch die Tür und schlich ihm nach. Etwa 5 Minuten folgte er den Schritten, bis er plötzlich anhielt und den Kopf neigte. Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, eine Tür knarrte als sie geöffnet wurde und eine raue Stimme flüsterte: »Komm … muss dich hier rausbringen … komm jetzt … in die Kiste…«

Riddle machte einen Sprunge um die Ecke und stand vor dem Umriss eines riesigen Jungens, der vor einer offenen Türe kauerte, neben sich eine große Kiste.

»Schönen Abend, Rubeus«, sagte Riddle mit schneidender Stimme.

»Was machst du denn hier, Tom?«

Riddle trat näher.

»Es ist aus«, sagte er. »Ich muss dich anzeigen, Rubeus. Man spricht schon darüber, Hogwarts zu schließen, wenn die Angriffe nicht aufhören.«

»Was m-meinst -«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemanden töten wolltest. Aber Monster geben keine guten Haustiere ab. Ich denke, du hast es nur zum Üben rausgelassen und -«

»Es hat nie keinen umgebracht!«, sagte der riesige Junge und wich gegen die geschlossene Tür zurück. Dahinter war ein merkwürdiges Rascheln und Klicken zu hören.

»Mach schon, Rubeus«, sagte Riddle und trat noch näher. »Die Eltern des toten Mädchens kommen morgen. Das Mindeste, was Hogwarts tun kann, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Wesen, das sie getötet hat, geschlachtet wird…«

»Er war es nicht!«, polterte der Junge, und seine Stimme hallte in dem dunklen Gang wider. »Er würd's nie tun! Er nie!«

»Geh zur Seite«, sagte Riddle energisch und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Sein Zauberspruch tauchte den Gang jäh in flammendes Licht. Die Tür hinter dem riesigen Jungen flog mit solchen Wucht auf, dass sie ihn an die Wand gegenüber warf: und heraus drang etwas Riesiges, ein lang gezogener, haariger Körper und ein Gewirr schwarzer Beine; ein Glimmen vieler Augen und ein Paar rasiermesserscharfe Greifzangen – noch einmal hob Riddle seinen Zauberstab, doch es war zu spät. Das Wesen warf ihn zu Boden und krabbelte den Gang entlang davon und verschwand. Riddle rappelte sich auf und sah ihm nach, doch der riesige Junge stürzte sich auf ihn, packte seinen Zauberstab und warf ihn laut schreiend zu Boden: »NEIIIIIIIN!«

Riddle konnte sich nicht wehren, der Junge hatte enorme Kräfte, die sich jetzt noch zu verstärken schienen. Er brüllte erneut auf und schüttelte Riddle unsanft hin und her. Dabei traten ihm dicke Tränen in die käferschwarzen Augen und er sah Riddle vorwurfsvoll an.

Der Junge schüttelte Riddle immer noch, als es im Gang hinter ihnen plötzlich taghell wurde. Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören und Professor Dumbledore erschien, ihm dicht auf den Fersen Schulleiter Dippet. Sie schienen entsetzt über das was sie sahen, und Dumbledore beeilte sich, den riesigen Jungen von Riddle wegzuziehen. Riddle wich erleichtert ein paar Schritte nach hinten und rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen, an denen der andere ihn gepackt hatte. Dippet hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und er wandte sich aufgeregt an Riddle: »Riddle, was tun Sie hier? Was ist geschehen, wer hat geschrieen?«

»Sir, ich habe … ich habe ihn entdeckt«, stotterte Riddle, bevor er mit fester Stimme verkündete: »Ich habe Rubeus Hagrid erwischt, wie er das Monster freilassen wollte. Das Monster, das alle in Hogwarts angegriffen und das Mädchen getötet hat.«

Dippet erstarrte.

»Rubeus Hagrid aus Gryffindor? Er hat das Monster-«

»NEIN!«, heulte Hagrid erneut los. »Er war's nicht, nein!« Jetzt kullerten ihm tatsächlich Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Er machte einen ganz erbärmlichen Eindruck.

Dippets Gesicht jedoch hatte sich versteinert.

»Wo ist das Monster jetzt, Riddle?«, fragte er angespannt.

»Es ist weg, Sir. Geflohen. Es muss auf direkten Weg aus dem Schloss gerannt sein«, berichtete Riddle eilfertig.

Hagrid schluchzte erneut auf. Dippet strafte die Schultern und blickte ihn fassungslos an.

»Sie wissen, Hagrid, was das für sie bedeutet-«

»Direktor«, unterbrach ihn Dumbledore, der bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatte. »Sollten wir alles weitere nicht in ihrem Büro klären?«

Dippet nickte verwirrt. »Ja, tatsächlich, das sollten wir. Ich gehe voraus.«

Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte den Gang hinauf. Dumbledore folgte ihm, wobei er Hagrid fest bei den Schultern gepackt hielt und vor sich her schob. Auch Riddle wandte sich um und wollte den beiden folgen, doch Dumbledore drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

»Sie können zu Bett gehen Riddle. Ich denke, wir haben alles von Ihnen gehört, was wir wissen müssen. Gute Nacht!« Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand mit Hagrid um die Ecke. Riddle blickte ihm hasserfüllt nach.


	4. Das Böse nimmt seinen Lauf

Kapitel 3

**Das Böse nimmt seinen Lauf**

In Little Hangleton nannten sie es das „Riddle-Haus", obwohl eigentlich nichts Rätselhaftes an ihm war. „Riddle-Haus" hieß es nur wegen seiner Besitzer, dem alten Ehepaar Riddle, die dort mit ihrem erwachsenen Sohn Tom lebten.

Das Haus stand auf einem Hügel, mit Blick über das Dorf und war mit Abstand das größte und beeindruckendste Haus im ganzen Umkreis. Die Fensterläden leuchteten blütenweiß und rund um das Haus wuchsen zahlreiche Blumen in einem prächtig angelegten Garten.

An diesem späten Abend im Juli waren alle Bediensteten bereits nach Hause gegangen, nur der Gärtner war in seiner Hütte auf dem Anwesen der Riddles, hatte sich aber schon hingelegt, da ihn sein steifes Bein, ein Mitbringsel aus dem Krieg, wieder einmal plagte.

Im Salon des Hauses, saßen die alten Riddles gemeinsam mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Sofa, hielten Teetassen in den Händen und plauderten angeregt über die nächste Fuchsjagd. Sie waren so vertieft in ihr Gespräch, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen im Raum auftauchte. Erst als sie eine fremde Stimme hörten, fuhren sie herum. Ein 16jähriger Teenager mit schwarzen Haaren stand vor ihnen, einen komischen hölzernen Stab in der rechten Hand, und musterte sie aus kalten Augen.

Mr Riddle sprang auf.

»Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? Was machen Sie in meinem Haus?«

Der Junge lächelte eisig und trat um das Sofa herum. Er stand nun genau vor den drei Personen und fixierte sie aus rötlich schimmernden Augen.

»Ich will euch besuchen«, sagte er leise und seine Stimme klang dabei gefährlich.

Harriette bekam langsam Angst vor diesem unheimlichen Jungen und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihren Mann.

»Mach was, dass er verschwindet«, raunte sie ihm zu.

Neben ihr erhob sich ihr Sohn Tom.

»Du willst uns besuchen? Wir haben niemanden eingeladen! Wer bist du überhaupt? Sieh bloß zu, dass du schnell wieder verschwindest!«

Der Blick des Jungen wurde eisig.

»Du, willst wissen wer ich bin? Du! Ich bin dein Sohn, dein Sohn Tom Marvolo Riddle, der dazu verdammt ist deinen elenden Namen zu tragen«, zischte er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Tom Riddle senior erstarrte. Erschrocken wich er vor seinem Sohn zurück, doch der lächelte nur und wirbelte abermals lässig mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft.

»Ihr habt mich nicht eingeladen? Wie unhöflich von euch, ihr habt mich nie eingeladen«, spuckte er verächtlich aus, dann wurde seine Stimme zuckersüß. »Aber ich brauche nicht eingeladen werden, um in das Haus meines Vaters zu kommen. Und ich bleibe auch nicht lange.«

»Was hast du vor?«, fragte Mr Riddle entsetzt. Er starrte seinen Enkel an, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Junge erschien ihm so unberechenbar, er spürte, dass etwas passieren würde und versuchte den Jungen so ruhig wie möglich zu halten und nicht zu reizen. Ganz anders sein Sohn Tom, der nun leicht hysterisch wurde und Riddle junior anschrie: »Hau ab aus meinem Haus, du dreckige Missgeburt! Geh zu deiner Mutter, dieser garstigen Hexe. Verhext hat sie mich, damit ich bei ihr bleibe! Lumpiges Gesindel, ihre Familie, das noch dazu! Wir wollen nichts mit euch zu tun haben.«

Der junge Riddle erstarrte, dann fixierte er seinen Vater mit eiskaltem Blick.

»Mutter ist tot«, sagte er tonlos, »schon seit meiner Geburt. Und dir verdanke ich ein Leben im Waisenhaus. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie mein Leben war, nein, das kannst du nicht. Aber ich bin groß und mächtig geworden und heute werde ich dich für alles bestrafen.«

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Brust seines Vaters. Ein unmenschliches Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, während ihn die drei Riddles entsetzt anstarrten. Mr Riddle machte noch einen Schritt auf seinen Enkel zu, doch es war zu spät. Ein grüner Blitz zuckte durch das Haus und Tom Riddle senior fiel tot zu Boden, keine Sekunde später auch sein Vater. Mrs Riddle schrie laut auf, doch ihr Schrei ging unter in einem schrillen Lachen und dann starb auch sie.

Tom Riddle blickte emotionslos auf die toten Körper, die mit streckensstarren Gesichtern auf dem Fußboden des Salons lagen. Er wandte sich um und ging nach draußen. Dort schaute er mit einem letzten Blick auf das großzügige Haus, dann apparierte er. Er musste in einem weitaus schäbigeren Haus noch erledigen, was noch zu erledigen war.

Tom Riddle lag regungslos auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal des städtischen Waisenhauses in London. Er blickte starr zur Decke, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. Dann urplötzlich setzte er sich auf und langte unter sein Kissen. Er holte seinen Taschenkalender darunter hervor, schlug ihn jedoch nicht auf. Wieder fuhr er die Initialen nach, doch diesmal lächelte er dabei. Dann blickte er auf die Rückseite des Buches, dort stand der Name eines Zeitungshändlers in der Vauxhall Road in London. Riddle hatte den Kalender letztes Jahr im Sommer dort gekauft. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als in einen Muggelladen zu gehen, denn die Heimleitung hatte ihm strikt untersagt alleine weitere Ausflüge zu machen. Ihm, einem damals fast 16jährigen Zauberer untersagt alleine wegzugehen. Riddles Blick verhärtete sich beidem Gedanken daran. Und auch dieses Jahr saß er wieder in diesem Muggelwaisenhaus fest und das, obwohl doch alle dachten, dass der Schuldige für den Schrecken in Hogwarts gefasst war. Natürlich hatte man ihm geglaubt, als er berichtet hatte, dass es Hagrid gewesen war, der das Monster freigelassen hatte. Schulleiter Dippet wollte Hagrid sofort von der Schule verweisen, doch der argwöhnische Dumbledore hatte ihn schließlich überredet, Hagrid nicht ins Gefängnis zu stecken und als Wildhütergehilfe zu behalten. Riddle schnaubte entrüstet. Und ihm hatten sie eingebläut alles zu vertuschen, ein Märchen hatten sie erfunden, von einem tragischen Unfall. Doch es war ihm egal gewesen, solange er nur in der Schule bleiben durfte, jetzt, wo das Monster weg war. Aber genau das hatte er nicht gedurft. Dumbledore und Dippet befürchteten, dass das Monster wieder kommen würde und erneute Angriffe starten würde. Riddle hatten ihnen vielleicht hundertmal versichert, dass er genau gesehen hatte, wie das Monster nach draußen verschwunden war, aber es hatte ihm nichts genützt. Er war wieder ins Waisenhaus geschickt worden, für sein eigenes Wohl, wie man ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

Riddle ballte zornig die Fäuste, wenn er daran dachte, was es für eine Schmach gewesen war, wieder hierher zurückzukehren und wie er wieder endlose Regeln und Ermahnungen erhalten hatte, nicht alleine fortzugehen. Oh, wie er diese Muggel hasste. Aber dieses Jahr hatte er sich nicht an ihre Vorschriften gehalten, nein diesmal nicht. Er hatte endlich die Mittel und Wege dazu und so war es ihm möglich gewesen, einen kleinen abendlichen Ausflug zu machen und das zu erledigen, was er schon lange hatte tun wollen.

Er blickte erneut auf den Taschenkalender, in dem er alles festgehalten hatte und seine Tat detailliert geschildert hatte. Riddle wusste, dass das gefährlich war, denn man hätte ihn so überführen können, aber er hatte längst eine Idee, wie er all seine Erinnerungen behalten würde, der Taschenkalender aber nichts als leere Seiten preisgeben würde. Er wollte alle Seiten löschen und stattdessen ein Abbild seines Selbst im Tagebuch verewigen. Wie genau er dies erreichen würde, war Riddle noch nicht genau klar, aber er würde eine Möglichkeit finden, eine Möglichkeit dadurch unsterblich zu werden.

Er klappte den Taschenkalender auf und blätterte durch die beschriebenen Seiten bis zur allerletzten, die noch immer weiß war. Bevor er das Tagebuch löschen wollte, musste noch eine letzte Eintragung vorgenommen werden. Eine allerletzte, die ihm besonders wichtig war, denn sie allein sollte als Zeichen für seine zukünftige Macht stehen. Fürchten würde man ihn, ja, so sollte es sein. Er wollte der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten werden und dann würden die elenden Muggel nichts mehr zu lachen haben. Er wollte wieder Ordnung in die Zauberwelt schaffen, er allein würde der Herrscher über die ganze Zauberwelt sein.

Er strich die letzte Seite glatt und schrieb das, was die kommende Zeit verändern würde und was noch in vielen Jahren bedeutsam sein würde:

_»Tom Marvolo Riddle – I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!«_

2


End file.
